1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an elastic connection between housing parts of motor-driven power tools, in particular housing parts of electrically powered handheld power tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elastic connections having an elastic connection element to corresponding peripheral regions of housing parts that is disposed spanning the gap are known in the industry and are used for the most various reasons, such as noise abatement, tolerance compensation, and/or construction simplification; depending on the intended application and on the field of use of the particular power tool, different loads on the elastic connection result, and sometimes, loads that can be mastered only conditionally by conventional structural features have to be mastered as well, requiring that a shift be made to special solutions to the problem.